


за границей наших тел

by no_confidence



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, maybe with a little bit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Плюсы отношений с путешественником во времени – вы можете сбежать куда угодно.Минусы отношений с путешественником во времени – однажды он вернется к своей семье, к своей жизни, к своей ненаглядной жене и дочери, ради которых он сюда и попал.





	за границей наших тел

– На жену мою похож, – выплевывает Кейбл, даже не глядя на Уэйда. В этих словах нет ничего хорошего: это не комплимент, не попытка примириться, просто странный, глубоко личный факт. Ты похож на мою мертвую жену. Ничего необычного.

Им не до задушевных разговоров, но Уэйд чувствует, что за этими словами есть что-то еще. Что-то теплое и темное. То, от чего у этого ходячего куска металла губы пересыхают.

Он не знает, стоит ли отвечать на это и дает фразе раствориться в воздухе странным напряжением. Рука Кейбла отзывается странным скрипом и парой искр.

*

Уэйд думал, что у Кейбла протез или что-то в этом роде, но потом видит его без тысячи слоев брони. Больше похоже на плохую татуировку, но присмотревшись ближе, Уилсон понимает, что это что-то большее.

– Ты попал в какую-нибудь ужасную аварию, превратился в фарш и тогда из тебя сделали Терминатора?

– Нет.

– А подробнее можно?

– Нет.

Он пожимает плечами и тянется к проводам и металлическим пластинам. Холодные, хотя чего еще ожидать от железа? Механизм постоянно работает, какие-то огоньки сверкают внутри и Уэйд не до конца уверен, но ему кажется, что он видит внутренности Кейбла – ту часть, где железо заканчивается и начинается плоть. Пальцы без препятствий скользят по гладкой поверхности и проводам.

– Тебе не противно?

– Шутишь? Это же охуеть как круто.

Если бы Кейбл участвовал в конкурсе «мистер улыбка из будущего», то без всяких сомнений, занял последнее место – улыбка у него была не очень.

– На жену мою похож.

*

– На жену мою похож, – говорит Кейбл, запуская пальцы внутрь него. Уилсон даже изнутри покрыт язвами и ранами.

Отчего-то не хочется театрально кричать, заливисто стонать и шутить. Кейбл редко нежничал, еще реже – говорил во время секса и поэтому Уэйд хочет услышать каждое слово. Пусть это и будет очередное сравнение с женой.

Думать о моральной стороне вопроса тоже не хочется – все это где-то за гранью времени и пространства, за границей их жизней, чувств, тел. Плюсы отношений с путешественником во времени – вы можете сбежать куда угодно.

Минусы отношений с путешественником во времени – однажды он вернется к своей семье, к своей жизни, к своей ненаглядной жене и дочери, ради которых он сюда и попал.

Но сейчас, именно сейчас, сложно сказать, чем все закончится. Уэйд особых надежд и не питает, он всего лишь хочет поскорее перейти к делу.

– Святые угодники, у вас в будущем приняты такие долгие прелюдии? Доставай уже свой огромный металлический…

– Он не металлический.

– Мне нравится думать, что он металлический. Нельзя уже и помечтать?

Кейбл берется на пряжку неохотно, медленно. Он неуклюжий и старый, Господи, он Уэйду в отцы годится. Тяжелый – всегда придавливает своим телом так, что становится действительно трудно дышать, но это и к лучшему.

Металлическая рука на горле, вторая на бедре, стоит отдать ему должное, трахается он также хорошо, как и дерется. Хотя, невелика наука – вот да, сюда, вот так, быстрее, медленнее. Уэйда тем более сложно удивить, но он удивляется.

Еще он удивляется, когда понимает, что Кейбл стал ему чем-то большим чем напарник и точно больше чем человек для бессмысленного, быстрого и шумного перепихона. Было что-то в этом старом ворчливом киборге нечто знакомое и практически родное.

На языке вертится слово «семья», но это уж слишком.  

*

– Мне пора, – вот так просто, без объяснений. В принципе, они друг другу ничего и не должны, но какая-то часть Уэйда отзывается на это зерном обиды, которое в будущем еще прорастет во что-то саркастичное, в чем можно будет спрятать эмоции.

– Ты возвращаешься домой?

– Нет.

Он выглядит еще нелепее обычного, стоит вцепившись в свою пушку, будто Уэйд вот-вот устроит сцену в лучших традициях мыльной оперы.

– Нет так нет. Катись давай, auf wiedersehen, arrivederci. Как там у вас в будущем говорят? В общем, пиздуй отсюда. Только с остальными не забудь попрощаться, они будут скучать. А я не буду.

Скучать он, разумеется, не будет. Но он будет вспоминать все эти разы, когда Кейбл подставлялся за него, как они ели в круглосуточных забегаловках, каким странным наощупь был его металл, запах озона, сухую грубую кожу и два (буквально два) поцелуя, во время которых старик даже губы не разжимал.

Кейбл начинает смеяться и Уилсон думает, что сошел с ума.

– Ты прямо как моя…

– Богом клянусь, еще раз сравнишь меня со своей женой – тебе действительно придется на мне жениться. А пока беги, Лола, беги.


End file.
